Phineas Effect
by FerbFlecher151
Summary: In the near future, a brave commander and his team of brave soldiers try to track down a rogue agent with hidden agendas. Can they stop his evil plan? Based off the video game Mass Effect. Rated T for Blood, Violence and Some Language. Review and Rate plz!
1. The Normandy

**Hello everyone, it's FerbFlecher151! Here is a new fanfic I decided to do! This is based off the outstanding game Mass Effect. I replaced most of the characters with P&F characters, but because of the amount of characters, I decided to keep some of the characters. Also, there will be a lot of exposition in the first few chapters to explain everything. Just wanted to get that out of the way. So, without further ado, LET'S GO MASS EFFECTING! :D**

Chapter 1: The Normandy

Commander Phineas Fylnn was in a shuttle to the Normandy, a prototype ship developed by humans and turians, a alien race that humanity encountered while trying activate a dormant mass relay. This lead to the First Contact War between humans and turians before the asari and the salarians jumped in and stopped the conflict. Phineas was one of N7's best soldiers, but he had a dark past. He had lost his whole team on Akuze, and he felt himself responsible. Thankfully this was only a shakedown run, so that wouldn't happen again. He had met most of the crew already. There was his fellow squad mates, Corporeal Richard L. Jenkins, a marine from Eden Prime, and Lieutenant Django Brown, a biotic. The pilot was Jeremy "Joker" Johnson, "the best damn pilot in the Alliance fleet" as he calls himself, and he lived up to that. Charles Pressly was the navigator, Karin Chakwas was the ships doctor and Greg Adams was the engineer of the ship. The shuttle was getting close. Phineas prepped himself. It was time. The shuttle docked, and he got out onto the Normandy. The Normandy was a small ship, but was cleverly designed. As he got onto the bridge, he could hear Joker talking on the comm.

"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." said Joker over the comm. As he was walking towards the bridge, he saw Jenkins walking past him. He was probably headed for the crew decks.

"We are connected. Calculating transmit mass and destination. The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit." Phineas finally reached the bridge and stood next to Nihlus, a turian Spectre. He had white markings around his face and had two fingers with a thumb on each hand. He was extremely tall, as he was over 6 feet.

"The board is green. Approach run has begun." The Normandy started closing in on a massive structure, with shining blue ball of light in the middle. It was a mass relay, powered by element zero, or "mass effect" as other species call it.

"Hitting the relay in 3...2...1..." Suddenly, the ship rocked violently for a brief second. Phineas was used to it. It happens when you go through mass relays.

"Thrusters...check. Navigation...check. Internal emission sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K," explained Joker. He was probably doing this to give a good impression for Nihlus. He was a Spectre, after all.

"1500 is good. Your captain will pleased," said Nihlus. He didn't seem pleased at all. He then left for the comm room. Joker looked at Django, who was also at the bridge, before responding.

"I hate that guy," he said.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him?" asked Django. He seemed confused. Nihlus was a Spectre, and compliments from Spectres are the best type.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just whipped us halfway across the galaxy to the target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible!" Joker responded, "Plus Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid. The Council help fund this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." answered Django. He seemed to trust the council quite a bit actually.

"Yeah, that is the official story, but only an idiot believes the official story," said Joker.

"You worry to much," responded Phineas.

"Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard. But we don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason for it, so what are we doing here?"

"Joker! Status report," commanded Captain Coltrane over the comm. He was the one in charge on the ship and the person who suggested Phineas for the job. He was one of the most decorated officers in the Alliance military.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." answered Joker.

"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." _So that's where were going, _thought Phineas, _that's Jenkins' homeworld!_

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant," said Coltrane in a commanding tone. Phineas could see why he was one of the best by just listening to him. Joker just shook his head. Coltrane continued, "Tell Commander Fylnn to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

"You get that Commander?" asked Joker.

"I'm on my way." answered Phineas.

"Pfft. Is it me, or does the captain always sound a little pissed off?" Joker asked Django.

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker," responded Django. Phineas chuckled as he went to the comm room to talk to Anderson.

As he was walking to the comm room, he heard Pressly arguing over the comm. They seemed to be arguing about Nihlus. Phineas went up to him. Pressly turned around and saluted.

"Congratulations, Commander. Looks like we had a smooth run. You heading down to see the captain?" asked Pressly. Phineas had different matters to dicuss.

"Sounds like you don't trust our turian guest," said Phineas.

"Sorry, Commander. Just having a chat with Adams down in engineering. Didn't mean to cause any trouble," responded Pressly, "But you have to admit that there is something odd about this mission. The whole crew feels it!"

"You think the Alliance brass is holding out on us?"

"If all were supposed to do is to test out the stealth systems, why is Captain Anderson in charge? And then there's Nihlus. Spectres are elite operatives. Top covert agents. Why send a Spectre, a TURIAN Spectre, on a shakedown run? It just doesn't add up."

"You don't trust Nihlus," said Phineas.

"I don't like turians in general. It runs in my family. My grandfather fought in the First Contact War. Lost a lot of friends when the turians hit us."

"That was thirty years ago, you can't blame him for that."

"No, I guess not. But it still makes me nervous to have a Spectre on board, let alone a turian one."

"I'll if I can get some answers when I see him."

"Good luck, Commander," said Pressly. He immediately went back to work. Then it hit Phineas. Jenkins! Maybe he knew something about this.

**And that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it. As for my other story, The List of Secrets, it will return soon! As for Phineas Effect, expect another chapter this weekend! Peace out!**

**P.S. Have questions about confusing Mass Effect lore that you don't understand? Just P.M. Me your questions and I will answer them for you.**


	2. Emergency Transmission

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Phineas Effect! Sadly, there were no reviews last chapter but that is to be expected from the first chapter. After I upload more chapters I should get some :) but anyways it is time for the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Emergency Transmission

It didn't take long to find Jenkins, in fact, he was standing right outside the comm room. He was with Dr. Chakwas, talking about something. From hearing some of their talk, Jenkins was confused about why Nihlus was coming to Eden Prime, and about why they were going to Eden Prime. They noticed he was listening so Jenkins asked a question about it.

"What do you think Commander?" he asked, "We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action!"

"I'm sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal," answered Dr. Chakwas, "Your real action usually ends with patching up crew in the infirmary."

"You need to calm down Corporal. A good soldier stays calm, even under fire," said Phineas. Despite this, what happened back on Akuze made Phineas nervous about almost every mission.

"Sorry, Commander. But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on board!"

"Just treat this like every other assignment you've had and everything will work out." _Wish I could say the same for myself, _thought Phineas _I promise this: what happened on Akuze will be behind me._

"Easy for you to say. You proved yourself on Akuze. Everyone know what you can do." _Thank you Jenkins, you brought them back. _"This is my big chance. I need to show the brass what I can do!"

"This job isn't about personal glory, Corperal. Don't do anything stupid to mess it up."

"Yes, sir. I promise nothing will happen." Phineas decided to get to the real reason to why he was here.

"What can you tell me about Nihlus?" he asked.

"Turians are generally well-respected by other species," answered Dr. Chakwas, "Their fleet has more patrols protecting Citadel space than any other. They don't always get along well with us, though. Some people find them too rigid. Others still blame them for the First Contact War. As for Nihlus, I haven't more then two words to him. He usually only speaks to the captain."

"I heard Nihlus once took down an entire enemy platoon all by himself!" said Jenkins excitedly, "I can't a Spectre is on board with us!" Jenkins seemed excited about this.

"The captain's waiting for me," said Phineas, "Be careful out there Jenkins."

"Yes, sir!" he said. Phineas then entered the comm room, but the captain wasn't there. Instead it was... Nihlus. What was he doing here?

"Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'll get here first. It'll give us a chance to talk," Nihlus said.

"The captain said he'd meet me here," answered Shepard. He answered to the captain, not Nihlus.

"He's on his way. I'm interested in this world we're going to – Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"I've never been there, but I have heard things about it."

"It's become something of a symbol to your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity can only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?"

"If you got something to say, just say it."

"Your people are still newcomers Shepard. The galaxy can be very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" At that moment, Captain Coltrane walked. He had dark skin and was in blue Alliance uniform. He had several medals on his uniform. _Pressly was right _thought Phineas.

"I think it's about we told the Commander what's really going on," said Coltrane.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run," explained Nihlus.

"I already figured that out," responded Phineas.

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

"There must be a reason you didn't tell me this, sir."

"This comes down from the top, Commander. Information strictly on a need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime discovered some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean." _What? _thought Phineas, _ that's impossible!_

"I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Their legacy still remains. The mass relay, the Citadel, our ship drives - - it's all based off Prothean technology," explained Nihlus.

"This is big, Phineas. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect race in Citadel space," said Nihlus.

"Are we expecting trouble?" asked Phineas.

"I'm always expecting trouble."

"There's more, Phineas. Nihlus is isn't here just for the beacon. He's here to evaluate you."

"What's going on Captain?" asked Phineas again. He felt there were things that Coltrane was keeping from him.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say in the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human in their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"Not many could have survived what you through on Akuze. You showed much determination and a remarkable will to live - - a particularly useful talent. That's why I put you're name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

"Why would a turian want a human in the Spectres?"

"Not all turians resent humanity. Some of us see the potential in your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy... and to the Spectres. We're an elite group. It's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. I don't care that your human, Phineas. I only care that you can do the job." Phineas realized what potential in being a Spectre can be. It would help humanity get a seat on the Council!

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several mission together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

"Why is this beacon so important?" asked Phineas.

"All advanced galactic civilization is based off of Prothean technology . Even yours," explained Nihlus. He sure knew a lot more than humans.

"If we hadn't discovered those Prothean ruins buried on Mars, we'd still be stuck on Earth. That was just a small data cache. Who knows what we'll find in this beacon? What if it's a weapons archive? We can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Just give the word, Captain." Phineas was eager to get this mission started as quickly as possible he needed to prove that humanity can get the job done.

"We should be getting close to Eden-" Suddenly, Joker interrupted over the comm.

"Captain!" yelled Joker, "We've got a problem!"

"What's wrong, Joker?" Coltrane responded.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!"

"Bring it up on screen." The next thing Phineas saw was chaos.

There were soldiers firing in all directions, explosions in the background. A young woman ran up to the screen and moved it out of the way.

"Get down!" she said. She than stood up and started firing again. Then she ran. One of the soldiers got down and started talking.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy causalities! I repeat, heavy causalities! We can't – argh! - need evac! They came out of nowhere, we need - -" Suddenly, something pulled him back violently, and wasn't seen again. Then, out of nowhere, there was a noise. A wrenched noise. The screen moved to the the sky, where a giant, massive ship was looming. It was black, and red lightning blots shot all around it. The bottom of the ship looked like tentacles. Then the tape cuts out.

"Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing," explained Joker.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," said Coltrane. He held the transmission to the part where the giant ship was. Nihlus' mandibles moved. On a turian, that isn't a good sign. "Status report."

"17 minutes out. No other Alliance ships in the area."

"Take us in Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon," Nihlus explained. He was also a master planner as well as a great fighter.

"Tell Django and Jenkins to suit up. You're going in." Phineas was more focused on one thing: stopping this from becoming like Akuze.

**DUN DUN DUN! Shit is about to go down ;) the next chapter will be almost pure action, and some scenes will be slightly disturbing so just warning you now. Peace out everyone!**

**P.S. Question about Mass Effect lore? Just P.M. And I'll answer your deepest question about the stunning universe of Mass Effect.**


	3. Eden Prime

**Hello once again audience! Last time on Phineas Effect, we got a strange transmission from Eden Prime. It is up to Phineas, Nihlus, Django and Jenkins to find out what's happening on the planet. Also, I lowered the rating to T because I felt that the story isn't graphic enough to warrent a M rating, but if anyone disagrees, please review and message me. Now, back to the story :D**

Chapter 3: Eden Prime

"Engaging stealth systems," said Joker as he was flying towards Eden Prime. Even from space, the once noble world now looked like a barren wreck. Whoever was here was looking looking for something. As they looked above the planet, they saw little to nothing.

"Somebody was doing some serious digging here captain," said Joker when he saw the planet. _Joker is right _thought Phineas _They're looking for the beacon, aren't they, whoever they are._

In loading zone, Coltrane explained their mission:

"Your team is the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors, Captain?" asked Django.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority." As he was saying this, the loading zone opened.

"Approaching drop point one," said Joker.

"Nihlus? You're coming with us?" asked Jenkins.

"I move faster on my own," answered Nihlus. He then got off the Normandy and headed off.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status report throughout the mission, otherwise, I want radio silence."

"He can count on us, sir," responded Phineas.

"The mission's yours now Phineas! Good luck!" The Normandy headed to another area to drop off Phineas, Django and Jenkins.

"We are approaching drop point two," said Joker. The Normandy landed and Phineas, with Django and Jenkins, got off. The sky was dark red.

"This place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up," Nihlus explained. Everyone pulled out their weapons. Better safe then sorry. As they were moving ahead, they saw floating creatures. They seemed to be motionless.

"What the hell are those?" exclaimed Django.

"Gas bags. Don't worry, they're harmless," explained Jenkins, "But don't shoot them, their bags have poison in them."

"I thought you said they were harmless."

"Well on the outside they are- look out!" Jenkins moved Django when two flying drones came and shot at Jenkins. He got hit full force and he fell down. Django and Phineas ducked for cover as the drones shot at them. Phineas defeated them quickly as they had little defenses. Phineas ran up to Jenkins. Blood was on his armor. He was dead. Django closed his eyes.

"Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance," said Django mournfully.

"We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete. But I need you to stay focused," answered Phineas.

"Aye, aye, sir." Phineas had bigger worries. Akuze still haunted him. What happened if this was like Akuze. The violence. The terror. His men being killed by something unknown. _No _he thought _I need to stay focused_.

As they continued walking, Nihlus talked to them again. "I've got some burned out buildings here, Phineas. A lot of bodies. I'm going to go check it out. I'll to catch up with you at the dig site." Phineas and Django continued, keeping they're weapons out just in case. As they moved forward, they saw someone running. The same girl from the transmission. She was being chased by two of those drones. She got hit, but the shields reflected it. She landed on the ground and took out her pistol. She fired two shots, both had hit straight on with the drones. They landed on the ground and deactivated. Pieces flew everywhere. When they were destroyed, something else was in view. A man was over something with two black machines, each with assault rifles. A spike flew up and instantly killed the man. Blood sprouted out and trickled down his neck and face. The girl got up and ran instantly. The two black machines noticed and made a robotic noise. The girl got out a assault rifle. The black machine were closing in on her. She started to panic. Before the machines could reach her though, Phineas and Django shot them down. White liquid came out of them when they were killed. The girl came out of cover and introduced herself.

"Gunnery Chief Isabella Garcia-Shaprio of the 212. You're the one in charge here, sir?" she asked politely.

"Are you wounded, Shapiro?" asked Phineas.

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky. Oh man... we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to send a distress call, but they cut off communications. I've been running for my life ever since."

"Where's the rest of your squad?"

"We tried to double back to the beacon, but we walked into an ambush. I don't think any of the others..."

"This isn't your fault Shapiro, you tried your best."

"Yes, sir. We held our position as long as we could, but the geth overwhelmed us."

"The geth haven't been seen outside the veil for nearly 200 years. Why here? Why now?" said Django.

"They must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close, just over that rise."

"We could use your help, Shapiro," said Phineas.

"Aye, aye, sir. Ready when you are."

"Have you seen a turian Spectre around?"

"There aren't any turians on Eden Prime, none I've ever met. Not sure if I'd be able to tell if he was a Spectre anyway."

"If you saw this guy, you'd know. Carries enough firepower to wipe out a whole platoon," explained Django, "Luckily, he's on our side."

"Again, like I said, no turians. Sorry."

"Describe what happened leading up to the attack," asked Phineas.

"We were sent out a couple of nights ago from the main colony the secure the area. Seemed like a routine patrol. Until the geth hit us. We never knew they were coming."

"What happened to the researchers at the dig site?"

"I don't know. They set up camp near the beacon. The 232 was with them. Maybe their unit fared better than mine."

"Tell me everything you know about the beacon."

"They were doing some digging around here to expand the monorail and the colony. A few weeks ago, they unearthed some Prothean ruins, and the beacon. Suddenly every scientific expert in the colony was interested. That's when they brought us in to secure the site. I don't know much about the beacon itself, but I heard one of the researchers say that this could be the biggest scientific discovery of our time."

"Time to move out!" ordered Phineas. Isabella just nodded her head.

**And that's a wrap! Isabella has joined the team, and now it is time for more epicness to insue! Now, reviews!**

**Myst-Wiz: I love how you got Mordin's personality down PERFECTLY XD and the robotic dog is useless -_- but anways, you'll find out what who the other characters are soon :D**

**WordNerb93: I'm actually watching a Let's Play lol but anyways, not all characters will be human, some will be alien :D**

**And that's it! Bless your face, and if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace out! **


	4. The Darkness is Coming

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Phineas Effect! Last time, Jenkins sacrificed his life to save Django and we met Isabella, who is leading them to the dig site for the beacon. Now, let us continue...**

Chapter 4: The Darkness Is Coming

Phineas, Django and Isabella went down the short path. Phineas saw the dig site, and thank god, no geth to bother them. They went over saw that the beacon was no longer there.

"This is the dig site," Isabella explained looking over the site, "The beacon was right here. It must have been moved."

"By who?" asked Django, "Our side, or the geth?"

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

"You think anyone got out of here alive?" asked Phineas.

"If they were lucky. Maybe hiding up in the camp." Isabella pointed up past the dig site to a small hill. "It's just at the top of that ridge. Up the ramps."

So, with Isabella leading the way, Phineas and Django went up the ramp to were the camps were supposed to be located when they were contacted by Nihlus.

"Change of plans, Phineas," he said, "There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."

When they got up the ramp, they saw that the camp was deserted. Some parts of it were in flames.

"No..." Isabella said, "They couldn't have..." Tears started to swell up. This was her home for almost 3 years. To see it destroyed...

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up," explained Django. They pulled their weapons and walking more slower, more cautiously they saw the most horrifying thing: the people impaled on the spikes, were still alive!

Their spikes lowered and the victims stood up from them. But they no longer seemed... human. They had more cybernetics in them and looked mindless. They were like husks.

"Oh god! They're still alive!" yelled Django.

"What did the geth do to them?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter now!" yelled Phineas as he took out all of them in one full sweep.

"Impressive." complimented Isabella.

"I learned from the best." he replied.

After Phineas defeated the husks, they went into the buildings. In the first one, nobody, completely empty. The second one though, had a security lock on it. Django went up and hacked the door easily.

"I didn't know you were a tech person," asked Phineas.

"Guess it comes with being a biotic," answered Django. Phineas smiled at that response. He went in and found two people hiding in the shadows. Scientists, to be exact.

"Humans! Thank the maker!" the woman scientist said.

"Hurry!" said the male scientist said, "Close the door! Before they come back!"

"Don't worry. We'll protect you." said Phineas comfortingly.

"Thank you. I think we'll be okay now. It looks like everyone else is gone." said the woman scientist.

"You're Dr. Warren, the one in charge of the excavation," Isabella said, "Do you know what happened to the beacon?"

"It was moved to the spaceport this morning," Dr. Warren explained, "Manuel and I stayed behind to help pack up the camp. When the attack came, the marines held them long enough for us to hide. They gave their lives to save us all."

"No one is saved," yelled Manuel, "The age of humanity is ended. Soon, only corpses and ruins will remain."

"What's wrong with your assistant?" asked Phineas.

"Manuel has a brilliant mind, but he's always been a bit... unstable. Genius and madness are sides of the same coin." explained Dr. Warren.

"Is it madness to see the future? To see the destruction rushing towards us? To understand there is no escape? No, I am not mad. I'm the only sane one left!"

"I gave him a extra dose of his meds before the attack."

"What else can you tell me about the attack?" asked Phineas.

"It all happened so fast. One second we were gathering our equipment. The next we were hiding in the shed while the geth swarmed over the camp."

"Agents of the destroyers. Bringers of darkness. Heralds of our extinction." yelled Manuel.

"We could hear the battle outside. Gunfire. Screams. I thought it would never end. Then, everything went quiet. We just sat there, too afraid to move. Until you came along."

"Did you notice a turian in the area?" asked Phineas. Nihlus probably moved past this area.

"I saw him. The prophet. Leader of the enemy. He was here, before the attack." said Manuel.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Django, "Nihlus was with us on the Normandy before the attack. He couldn't have been here."

"I'm sorry. Manuel is still a bit... unsettled. We haven't seen your turian. We've been hiding in here since the attack," said Dr. Warren.

"Can you tell me anything about the beacon?" asked Phineas.

"It's some type of data module from a galaxy wide communications network. Remarkably well-persevered. It could be the greatest scientific discovery of our lifetime! Miraculous new technologies. Groundbreaking medical advances. Who knows what secrets are locked inside?"

"We have unearthed the heart of evil. Awakened the beast. Unleashed the darkness..." said Manuel.

"Manuel, please! This isn't the time."

"Shapiro, take us to the spaceport," ordered Phineas.

"You can't stop it. Nobody can stop it. Night is falling. The darkness of eternity," Manuel said.

"Hush, Manuel. Go lie down. You'll feel better once the medicine kicks in," Dr. Warren told Manuel. He then went over to his bed, shaking with his every move, and lied down. Phineas, Django and Isabella left the building and continued down the path.

"The spaceport is over here, farther the down the path," explained Isabella.

"It'll probably be crawling with geth," repsoned Django.

"Then we better be ready for them," Phineas said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nihlus was a master of stealth, as a Spectre should be. He saw somebody pacing around the spaceport, he like he was waiting for somebody. Nihlus needed to catch him by surprise, so when his back was turned, he got up and took out his gun. But he saw someone he hoped not to see.

"Doofenshimrtz?" exclaimed Nihlus. Doofenshimrtz turned around to face him. He was also a turian, and had one long carapace on top of his head, and one on each side. He had blue eyes, with three small orbs in them. His left arm was completely mechanical, and his mouth had a metallic look to them.

"Nihlus..." he responded.

"This isn't your mission, Heinz. What are you doing here?" Nihlus asked. He let down his guard. Doofenshimrtz was a old friend.

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one," explained Doofenshimrtz. He put his hand on Nihlus shoulder and went behind him. Nihlus didn't turn around.

"I wasn't expecting to find the geth here. The situation's bad." As he was saying this Doofenshimrtz grabbed the pistol from his belt.

"Don't worry," Doofenshirmtz said as he pointed the gun to back of Nihlus' head, "I've got it under control." With that said, he fired the gun.

**DUN DUN DUN Cliffhanger! Gotta love them :P anyways, it's time for reviews!**

**Myst-Wiz: LOL yes that was hilarious XD and yes, the conversations will get even more recognizable :)**

**WordNerb93: Thanks :) and as you can see, Doofenshirmtz is an alien XD**

**anonoymous: Thank you :D**

**So, that's a wrap people! Stay tuned!**

**P.S. - Have any questions about confusing Mass Effect lore? Just P.M. Me and I'll answer your questions.**


	5. Mysteries

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been trying to focus on The List of Secrets. But now, we return to Phineas Effect! Let us begin...**

Chapter 5: Mysteries

As Phineas, Django and Isabella were walking, they heard a sound of a gun in the distance.

"What was that?" mentioned Phineas.

"What was what?" replied Django.

"That noise... it sounded like a gun going off."

"It was probably the geth shooting at a barrel thinking it was a person. They are robots you know."

"AI, actually," said Isabella, "And they're not stupid. The more there are, the smarter they are."

"Well, were about to find out," answered Phineas. They walked around the corner and saw a massive black ship in the distance. It was shaped like a insect and had red electricity around it. It was the ship from the transmission.

"What's that? Off in the distance?" asked Django.

"It's that ship! Look at the size of the damn thing!" answered Isabella. The ship continued to fly up and away until it was out of sight, leaving a group of geth and husks to deal with.

"Goddamnit! Why are there so many of these things?" asked Django while taking the husks quickly. Phineas, on the other hand, threw a grenade at the geth. It landed in one of them and blew up. White liquid and robot pieces flew everywhere. The shock of the blast also took care of the other geth. On the other side field, they saw a cabin. They checked inside if anyone was in there. Django hacked the door, and 3 farmers walked out.

"Everybody stay calm out there. We're coming out, we're not armed," the first farmer said.

"It it safe?" asked the female farmer, "Are they gone?"

"You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." explained Phineas.

"Those things were crawling around the shed. They would have found us for sure. We owe you our lives," answered the first farmer.

"I... I still can't believe it. When I saw that ship, I thought it was all over!" the female farmer said.

"It showed up right before the attack. Knew it was trouble when I first saw it. So we made a break for the sheds."

"What else can you tell me about the ship you saw?" asked Phineas.

"I was too busy running. I didn't get a clear look."

"Tell them about the noise Cole, that awful noise!" the female farmer said.

"It was emitting some kind of signal as it descended. Sounded like the shriek of the damned. Only it was coming from the inside of your own head." _Interesting _thought Phineas.

"It was probably trying to block communications," explained Phineas.

"Whatever it was, felt like it was tearing right through my skull. Made it almost impossible to think."

"I have to go, I have a friend waiting for me."

"Hey, Cole. We're just farmers. These guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff," said the third farmer.

"Geez, Blake! You gotta learn when to shut up!" yelled Cole.

"You have something to say, Cole?" asked Phineas.

"Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. Nothing major. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store packages inside our shed."

"You're breaking the law, Cole."

"We're not hurting anybody! Hell, most of the time, I don't even know what's in the packages. I just thought there might be something we could use. I found a pistol. Figured it would come in handy if those things ever came back. But you'll probably get more use out of it than me."

"We're risking our lives to save this colony. You sure there's nothing else in here that could help us out?"

"Yeah, there's one more thing. I was going to sell it after this was over. But you probably deserve it more then I do. They are special grenades, they knock people out cold without killing them." Cole handed Phineas the gun and the grenades. He was about to leave until Isabella spoke up.

"Who's your contact at the spaceport , Cole?" asked Isabella, "What's his name?"

"He's not a bad guy, I don't want to get him in trouble," responded Cole, "Besides, I'm not a snitch!"

"He might have something to do with this whole attack, Cole," said Phineas, "We need his name. It's important."

"Yeah, okay. You're right. His name's Powell. Works the docks at the spaceport, if he's still alive." Phineas said goodbye and thanked them for the info.

"That went well," said Django.

"Let's hope more confrontations are like that, Lieutenant." answered Phineas. They headed over to the now battle ridden spaceport. Fires were burning all around and blood was everywhere. It stank like the day after shore leave. When they got there though, the first they saw was the imaginable: Nihlus, dead, in a pool of blue turian blood. Suddenly, they heard something behind the crates. All 3 of them pulled out there guns.

"Over there!" yelled Isabella, "Something's moving, behind those crates!"

"Wait, don't shoot, I'm one of you!" said the man as he moved from behind the crates. "I'm human!"

"Sneaking up on us like that almost got you killed!" yelled Phineas.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I was hiding from those... things. My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that turian. The other one shot him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There were two turians here. Your friend and another he called Heinz. Heinz Doofenshirmtz. I think they knew each other. Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down... and Heinz killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind those crates."

"We were told a Prothean beacon was brought to the spaceport. What happened to it?"

"It's over on the other platform. Probably were that guy Heinz was headed. He hopped the cargo train right after he killed your friend. I knew that beacon was trouble... everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up. Then the attack. They killed everyone. Everyone! If I hadn't been behind those crates..."

"Wait... how come only you survived the attack?" asked Phineas.

"They never had a chance. I... was already behind the crates."

"Wait a minute," said Django, "You hiding there BEFORE the attack?"

"I... sometimes need a nap to get through my shifts. I hide behind the to grab forty winks where the supervisors can't find me."

"You survived because you're lazy?" said Isabella angrily.

"If you hadn't snuck off for that nap you'd probably be dead like everyone else."

"Yeah... yeah, I guess. I really don't want to be thinking about it." Then Phineas remembered something that Cole the farmer said earlier...

"You're Cole's contact here on the docks. For the smuggling ring."

"What?! No! I mean... what does it matter now? So I'm a smuggler? Who cares? My suupervisor is dead. The whole crew is dead. It doesn't matter now... does it?"

"Anything hidden nearby that we could use against the get?"

"Sorry, no. I wish there was something, but there isn't."

"You greedy son of a bitch!" yelled Isabella, "We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass, and all you think about is how to rip us off?"

"Sorry if I offended you, but there's nothing. I'm sorry."

"Thanks anyways," replied Phineas, "Garcia, calm down."

"Yes sir," answered Isabella.

"No problem," answered back Powell, "Now all I need is to-" And as Powell was talking, a gunshot was heard. Powell fell down, dead, and with blood pouring out of his head. The geth were here. And they were surrounded.

**The grenades will become useful later in the sorry, but not for a while :( but anyways CLIFFHANGER! Gotta love them XD anyways, review time!**

**WordNerb93 – Sadly, Perry will not appear in this. Neither will Baljeet, Ginger, Irving and several other character (they will appear in Phineas Effect 2 and 3 however). And thanks!**

**Myst-Wiz – LOL it will be in the story, don't worry XD And he would look like Saren. Duh :P**

**AJ The Playtpus – Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. - Don't understand something about the Mass Effect universe? P.M. And I'll tell you all you need to know.**


End file.
